Deaf Son
by 2People
Summary: Written by Tia of 2People. Five years ago Dean had no real family to call his own, but now he has two: Bobby Singer and the Winchesters. How will he cope with the constant struggle of trying to please both of them? SEQUEL TO DEAF HUNTER! DEAF DEAN!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: WHAT'S UP PEOPLE? (I needed a change for once so I didn't start out with hey people…I'm proud of myself :)) So this is the beginning of the second story in the 'Deaf Dean Verse'; this wasn't originally gonna be a verse but because of you awesomely awesome readers/reviewers/ adding this story to certain list-ers that I'm writing more about Deaf Dean. If you haven't read Deaf Hunter I suggest you do because you wont understand what's happening in here. **

**Ok so remember from the first story people, when I write Dean talking verbally when it's in someone else's pov other than his own I will purposefully spell words wrong to embrace the deaf accent; IT IS NOT MEANT AS AN INSULT! Also if you guys have any questions about this story, deaf culture, one of my other stories, future stuff you wanna see me write, or just to say hi feel free to PM me! You can also put your questions in a review and I'll answer that review question either in the form of a PM or an authors note. **

**Now without further ado here is the first chapter of 'Deaf Son'! **

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to the three (that I know about) guys that read my Deaf Dean stories, fanfiction needs more Supernatural story fans like you dudes. We Supernatural obsessed women salute thee!**

Words"= normal talking.

++Words++= sign language

"++Words++"=Signing and talking.

_Words_= thoughts

"_Words"_=Telephone conversation

**Words=**something written on paper/computer/cell phone

Chapter 1. Let's Get Started. Sam's Pov.

"++Oh god this is so fucking wrong.++" I groan in disgust. I look over to Dean to see him nodding his head in agreement.

"++Ou'r dad geing laid? Oh yeah++" just as he says this the curtains of the motel room are pulled open to show my Dad with his shirt off, giving us a thumbs up with a huge ass grin. We both return the gesture as a blonde haired woman wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him away from the window.

"Fuck." I mumble to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Just ignore it." Dean says, and I chuckle.

"++I'll try my best dude. Why don't you nap or something? When he's done in there we're hitting the road.++" he nods his head and gives me a smile.

++Fine. As long as you don't obsess over that book.++ he signs.

"++What are you talking about?++" I ask and he sighs, shifting his body so he's facing me.

++All you've been doing for the whole month I've been with you guys has been reading this thing. There is nothing in there about how to save John from going to hell.++

"++We need to find something Dea…++" he cuts me off.

"Li'en to me." He waits till I've put my hands down. ++We'll find a way to keep John on this earth ok but you need to rest for a minute man, you're no good to us dead on your feet.++ I sigh, hating the fact that I somewhat agree with him.

"++Fine; I promise I'll rest to.++" He smiles and pats my shouder.

"Good boy." He shifts around again until his head is leaning against the passenger side window, releasing a breath as he relaxes against the door.

Even though this last month has been hectic and stressful it's been pretty good to; after all these years Dean is back in our lives. He's not the same Dean that I grew up hearing about, but I'm thinking that I like this Dean better. He didn't have to grow up with this fucked up moral that hunting is the meaning of life, he's a relatively normal person, and even though he's deaf he takes it in his stride. The deafness is a part of his life, a part of his identity, and he is proud of it. I still have trouble understanding how he can love being deaf but if he wants to be like this then all power to him.

When I'm not trying find ways to save my Dad or hunting random shit I'm learning as much sign language as I can; Dean is my brother and to me it's my job to learn his language. I mean he put his normal life on hold to be with us, if he can do that I should make his life easier.

The vibration of my phone pulls me from my thoughts as I pull it out of my pocket. I look at the number and grin.

"Hey Bobby."

"_Hey Sam, how's my Son?" _I look over to a sleeping Dean and chuckle.

"Out like a light against the door." He laughs.

"_That kid can sleep anywhere."_ We both laugh. _"How has he been doing with you and John though? I mean I know we've been texting everyday but…"_ He trails off.

"But you don't think he's telling you everything?" he sighs.

"_He's my Son Sam."_ I know I should be used to Dean being Bobby's son, but he was my brother first. I know it's juvenile but I wish Dean would become a Winchester again. _"Sam?"_

"Everything's been fine, I mean we're still trying to get used to each other but everything's been good."

"_Well that's to be expected I guess."_ He's silent for a moment. "_What's your Daddy doing?"_ I look to the window of the motel room and close my eyes.

"Pulling the electric."

"_What?"_.

"Never mind."

"_I've got a job for you boys."_

"Hold on one second Bobby." I pull the phone away from my ear as I shake Deans shoulder. His eyes slowly open and he looks at me.

"Wat?" I point to the cell phone in my left hand.

++Your Dad++ I sign and he sits up. "He's got a hunt for us." I say, then look towards the motel window. He follows my gaze and groans.

++You want me to get John don't you?++ I give him a sheepish look while lifting the phone slightly. He rolls his eyes. "++Fine, ou owe me.++" he rubs his eyes. "++Tell Dad to text me.++" I nod.

"Yeah ok." He places his hand on the door handle and stops to look me in the eye. "Good luck soldier." I say with a mock salute. He rolls his eyes and exits the car, walking towards the motel room door. "I'm back Bobby."

"_A friend of mine called me yesterday with a case, she was holding the file for someone else but she heard that Dean was hunting with the Winchesters so she thought you guys could take care of it."_

"Sure what is it?"

"_It has something to do with clowns at a carnival; I'll email Dean the file in a little bit."_ I shutter at the thought of clowns.

"We'll take it."

"_Good. Tell Dean I'll text him in a couple minutes, I just gotta finish something up."_

"Sure Bobby. Talk to you later." I shut my phone and as I put it back into my pocket I see Dean walking back to the car with a grossed out look on his face. He opens the car door, drops down into the seat and slams the door shut. "++What?++"

"Ou'r Dad." He says shortly. He takes his hands and signs a few very graphic signs of 'Exactly' what he walked in on.

"EEWW!" God the idea of my dad doing…that…..EEWW! Dean shakes his hands and hits his head into the seat.

++Never again++ he signs with his eyes closed and a second later the back car door opens and Dad drops in.

"Hey you two." He closes the door. Dean opens his eyes and turns to glare at my Dad. He just laughs and pats Dean on the shoulder.

"It's a beautiful part of life son." He says, moving his hands in an attempt to sign but failing miserably.

This is one thing that really pisses me off; Dad isn't even making an effort to learn Deans language. Half the time he forgets that he needs to make sure Dean's looking at him before he talks, and by the time dean catches onto the conversation he's saying the last four words. Dean is his son, you'd think that after selling his soul to save the guy that he'd at least make an effort to communicate with him…

"++We've got a hunt.++" I explain and Dad nods, leaning back into his seat.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he says and I roll my eyes, turning to look at Dean.

++Your Dad's going to text you in a little bit, he just needed to finish something up first.++ he nods his head with a smile.

++Cool. Thanks for letting me know++ he signs then pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Well." Dad says from the back seat as I start the engine. "Let's get started."

**END OF CHAPTER 1! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! I'm really happy that you guys liked the first chapter of this story; thank you all so much for the very kind reviews :) Now without further ado here is chapter 2! **

**P.S. I announced this in the last "The secrets Out" Chapter I posted but I know that a lot of you mighty fine people don't read that so I'd like to tell you guys something. I just got a Livejournal Account and I am 2People2 on there. My goal is to put stories on there that I wont have on so when I put something up I will put an alert in the authors note of my fanfiction stories so you guys can check them out if you want. My first story will be called 'Invisible Soldiers' and it's gonna be kinda dark…**

Words"= normal talking.

++Words++= sign language

"++Words++"=Signing and talking.

_Words_= thoughts

"_Words"_=Telephone conversation

**Words=**something written on paper/computer/cell phone

Chapter 2. Demon Blood. John's Pov

"Dad." Sam says, touching my shoulder lightly to get my attention. I look up from my book to see him holding a take out menu. "I'm going to get food, what do you want?" I look at the menu more closely to see that it's for a Chinese place about five minutes away from here.

"That pork thing." He nods his head with a small chuckle.

"How long have you been ordering that? Since I was like five?" I laugh.

"You can't get sick of something good." He rolls his eyes and walks over to Dean; tapping the desk to get his attention. I watch their completely silent conversations fondly; proud that Sam took the effort to learn Deans language. As I continue to watch them for a few moments I feel guilty…I barely know how to sign anything and Dean is my son! I should be able to learn how to talk to him…

"Dad." Sams voice pulls me from my thoughts. "I'm heading out." He pulls on his jacket. "I need to pick up a few things from the library before I get food so I'll be back in about an hour." I nod.

"Bye Sam!" Dean says cheerfully and Sam signs back before exiting the motel room. Dean goes back to his hunting research and I watch him; dreading what I need to do. I've been keeping this information to myself for a long time; and I need Dean to know about it. I feel horrible for putting this kind of weight on the Son I've known for a few measly months but if I die before something major happens he needs to take care of it.

I mark my place in my book and set it on the bed. I move to the other side of the bed and reach out for the light switch; turning it on and off a few times to get Deans attention. He turns to face me with a look of confusion.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask; poorly signing the word +talk+ and pointing to him. He nods; setting his highlighter down and coming over towards me. He sits down on the end of the bed and brings his hands up.

"++Wat do ou want?++" he asks. I look into his eyes and swallow the lump in my throat.

"I need to tell you something important." His eyes narrow in concentration on my lips. "You know that Sam has visions once in a while right?" I say, and he nods. "I…" I trail off, not knowing how to tell him this.

"++Jus spit it out.++" he says impatiently.

"I don't know how to spit it out." I mumble.

"Wat?" He says in confusion, and guilt builds up in my chest.

"This isn't easy for me to tell you." I say, making sure I move my lips clearly. He nods his head and waits for me to build up the courage to say it out loud.

"His visions…he wasn't born psychic…" He looks confused and I mentally kick myself…_how did I ever think telling a deaf man this stuff would be simple?_ I hold up one finger and reach for a writing pad on the bedside table. I pick up a pencil and begin to write.

**Sam wasn't born psychic; the demon that killed your mom put his blood into Sam. **

I hand him the pad and I watch his face go from confused to worried as he reads it.

"Is he ok?" he asks, his hands holding the pad tightly between his fingers.

"That's the thing…" I sigh, pulling the pad from him and writing more under the first message.

**There are others like him; they were all in fires when they were six months old and the demon put his blood in them too. I think that the demon is trying to create an army or something.**

I hand the pad back to him and he reads it quickly. He takes the pen from my hands and writes quickly.

**So you think Sam is going to be a part of this army thing? **

After I read this I look up at him to see anger in his eyes, like I'm accusing Sam of being a monster…but aren't I kinda doing that?

"I don't know." I say slowly.

"Sam wouldn' do dat." He says; his voice cracking.

"Listen to me." I say, grabbing onto his wrist to get his attention. Once he's quiet I take the pad from him and write.

**I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm afraid that something's gonna happen to Sam when I'm gone and I need you to promise me something. **

He reads it and raises one eyebrow.

"++I'm not pomising anyting.++" he signs, his face guarded.

++Please++ I sign, and something flashes over his eyes briefly before he shakes his head.

**I'm going to die in less than a year; I just need you to promise me this one thing.**

He looks at the pad for a few minutes before sighing.

"Wat?"

**If he goes dark side you need to kill him before he can hurt anyone else. **

His eyes widen and his head shoots up to look at me in pure rage. He brings his hands up to sign something but before he can say anything I hear the familiar rumble of the impala outside.

"Sam's here." I say, pointing towards the door. He looks towards the window to see lights through the glass and he groans in annoyance.

"Dis isn't over." He bites out, then he grabs the pad of paper and gets up to put it in his bag. The motel door opens a moment later and Sam comes in carrying a couple paper bags.

"Hey." He says, putting the bags down before looking at us. He sees the tense looks on our faces and he frowns. "++What's going on?++" he asks.

"Nothing." I state quickly. He narrows his eyes suspiciously and turns to face Dean. He signs something quickly and Dean shakes his head.

"++Noting.++" he says, then looks at me for a brief moment before plastering a smile onto his face. He signs to Sam while walking over to the bags on the table and I sigh.

_I'm a horrible father…._

**End of chapter 2! So did you guys like it? Please let me know! I know it was kind of a weird chapter but I needed it to explain future events and to keep elements of Season 2 in this story. **

**THANKS FOR REDING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Here is the next chapter of Deaf Son! I really hope you guys like it! I'm sorry for it being so short but I felt bad for making you guys wait so long for this update but don't worry; I'm graduating high school on May 30 and I'll have 3 months to write fanfiction stuff before I go to Grand Valley State University.**

**P.S. I just wanted to tell you guys that this story is gonna be a mix of season 2 and 3 with original stuff to. Just thought you guys should know:) Also remember that I purposefully spell Deans spoken words wrong to embrace the deaf accent. **

"Words"= normal talking.

++Words++= sign language

"++Words++"=Signing and talking.

_Words_= thoughts

"_Words"_=Telephone conversation

**Words=**something written on paper/computer/cell phone

Chapter 3. Vision. Bobby's Pov.

I hear the familiar rumble of the Impala engine and happiness fills my heart; my Son's back home. I set down the book I was looking over at get up from my desk; rushing towards the front door.

"++Hey Son!++" I say cheerfully as I walk towards Dean; he gives me a big smile and pulls me into a hug.

"Dad" he says into my shoulder; then pulls away. ++You miss me?++ he asks with a smug smile on his face but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"++Of course I did++" I say then sign a few seconds later ++You ok?++ He sighs.

"++I'll tell ou la'er++" I nod and turn to face the Winchesters.

"Hey Bobby!" Sam says tiredly and smile back.

"Hi Sam; John." John nods his head to me and slams the Impala trunk shut. "++Why don't you guys head in; I'll start making dinner.++" John nods.

"Did you make any progress with the hunt?" He asks.

"++I think I did but I want Dean to look over some things.++" Dean gives me a thumbs up and we all head inside; the Winchesters going upstairs and Dean following me into the kitchen. I close the door behind me and watch as Dean opens the fridge to grab a beer. He walks over to the drawer to grab the bottle opener, pops the top off, and takes a sip.

++Talk to me Dean++ I sign once Dean's looking at me. He sets his beer down and leans his hip on the counter.

++Just++ he signs then sighs, running his hand through his hair in frustration. ++John++ he signs after a few moments, and anger starts to bubble in my chest.

"What did he do?" He looks at me for a moment before shaking his head.

++Let me see what you came up with for the hunt.++

"++Dean you tell me right now.++" he swallows. "++I'm serious++" I sign; taking my pointer finger and touching it to my chin, turning it forty-five degrees. He closes his eyes and nods.

++He told me something…++ he trails off.

++What did he tell you?++ I sign; taking a step closer to my son.

++He told me to kill Sam if he goes dark side.++ he signs with force, showing his anger.

"++He told you what?++" I yell.

"++I 'ave to kill Sam…++" he drops his hands before he can finish.

Fucking John! How the hell can he tell his long lost fucking son to kill Sam? WHAT THE FUCK? I need to fucking shoot him! _Where the hell is my shotgun?_

"No!" Dean says grabbing onto me to stop my search for my gun. "Ou can't tell him I told ou!" Dean pleads. He pulls back and raises his right hand; rubbing his open palm in circles on his chest. ++Please++

++He is out of line Dean!++

++I know!+++ he signs. ++But you can't say anything; I don't want Sam to find out.++ I want to argue with him; but I cant…I fucking hate John right now for laying something like this on my Son…but Sam is gonna be loosing his father way too soon; he doesn't want the last months to be full of betrayal.

"++Fine; but-++ I'm cut off by John yelling 'Sam' upstairs.

"Dad?" Dean asks when he sees my head whip towards the door.

"++Sam++" I sign and we hurry upstairs to find Sam on the floor holding his head and John crouched in front of him.

"What the hell is going on John?" John answers without looking away from Sam.

"He's having a vision." We all watch as Sam vision ends; leaving him gasping for breath against the wall.

"Sam?" Dean asks worriedly from beside me.

"We need to leave right now." Sam breathes, getting John to help him stand up.

"What did you see?" John asks.

"This guy went into a gun shop, took one of their guns and shot the people in there, then killed himself." My eyes widen and Dean shakes my shoulder to get my attention. He gives me a confused look and I sign everything Sam just said.

"Le' go." Dean orders; exiting the room to grab his bag.

"Are you ok Sam?" I ask and he nods.

"I'll be fine; we just need to leave right now." I nod my head and watch him leave the room.

"Are you coming with us Bobby?" John asks, and I turn to face him; staring right into the bastards eyes. Hell if I'm leaving my Son alone with an asshole like that.

"Damn straight Winchester."

**END OF CHAPTER! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! **

**P.S. People I need help with Livejournal. If there is anyone that knows a lot about Supernatural Communities and Supernatural RPF Communities please PM me. I'm a member of four communities but I can only post stuff on three of them and I need your help to find ones for my RPF stories. THANKS IN ADVANCE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: HEY PEOPLE! So here is chapter 4, I hope you guys like it :) Sorry for the delay!**

**P.S. I've uploaded some stuff on my Livejournal account; you guys should check them out. I'm 2people2 on there so I should be easy to find. **

**P.S.S. Remember people that when Dean talks verbally I write it like he's talking with a Deaf accent. That's why I spell stuff wrong when he talks. **

"Words"= normal talking.

++Words++= sign language

"++Words++"=Signing and talking.

_Words_= thoughts

"_Words"_=Telephone conversation

**Words=something written on paper/computer/cell phone**

Chapter 4. Road House. Bobby's Pov.

I should have realized we were going to the Roadhouse, I mean it's a Supernatural Hunters watering hole; if you wanna know something you can't figure out there's a good chance you'll find your answer there.

When John pulls into the parking lot I look over to Dean; seeing the pissed off expression in his eyes.

"Hey." I say quietly, touching his shoulder to get his attention. ++It'll be fine, we haven't been here in two years and we shouldn't be here for more than an hour.++ I sign and he shakes his head.

++It's eleven at night; most of them are gonna be drunk off their asses.++ I nod my head and sigh.

++Do you wanna go somewhere else while they're in there then?" I look up to see John looking at me through the rear view mirror as Sam gets out of the car.

"No." Is all Dean says and I nod.

"++Fine then.++" He gets out of the car and I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What's going on?" John asks and I look up to see him turned in his seat to look at me. I wrestle with the idea of letting John know that I'm aware of the little 'chat' he had with my boy, but then I remember that I promised Dean that I'd keep it to myself so I sigh before I answer.

"You know how when you first met Dean that you didn't really respect him for being a deaf hunter?" regret fills his eyes as he nods. "Well think about drunk red neck hunters who think that you need to hear to hunt." His eyes harden and he nods.

"Do you just want us to go in there? You guys could go and get gas or something; this shouldn't take too long." I shake my head.

"I asked him and he wants to go in there." John nods his head.

"Hey are you two coming?" Sam asks.

"Yep." John hurries over to Sam and they walk in together, leaving me and Dean standing outside.

++Are you ready?++ I ask and he shrugs.

++Get me a beer right when we get in there and I will be++ I roll my eyes and nod; clapping him on the shoulder as we walk in.

A year after Dean started living with me Marcus, the man I owe my life to for giving me my Son, called me with information on a hunt. Before we got off the phone he warned me to not take Dean to the Road House, and when I asked him why he told me 'you're a smart guy; use your common sense' before he hung up." I heeded his warning for the first year; but when me and Dean were stuck on a hunt for three weeks I made the executive decision to go and see Ash for some info.

"Hey Winchester!" Someone yells as meet up with John. "Why are you with the Mr. Snob?"

These hunters think that Dean is a snob; he's a proud Deaf person and in their books hunters need all five senses. They believe, like John used to, that Dean is disabled and shouldn't be hunting.

"Just shut up Marvin!" I yell towards the elderly hunter and he rolls his eyes, giving me a 'yeah yeah' hand wave before taking another chug from his beer.

When Dean first came to the Roadhouse when he was nineteen he couldn't tell that people were trying to talk to him; they thought he was just being an ass so someone shoved him to the floor and almost punched him in the face before Ash came to his rescue. Apparently the self-proclaimed 'Doctor Bad Ass' is fluent in sign language and was able to translate what Dean was signing angrily on the floor. After Dean got back up from the floor someone asked what a Deaf person was doing as a hunter; and Dean, being pissed off, answered 'well I do the job better Deaf than you do hearing'. After that Dean was proclaimed a 'deaf snob' and the hunters give him a hard time any time he comes here..

"Hey Dean!" Someone yells as we step up to the bar. Dean continues to sign away to Sam about knowing where Ash is and John glares. He makes eye contact with me and I shake my head, but he ignores me and goes over to where several other hunters are gathered around at a table.

"++Hey Guys; let's go try to find Ash.++" I say after tapping Dean on the shoulder. He nods and heads towards the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Sam asks as we follow Dean towards the living area of the Road House.

"That was Hunters trying to make a point." I say and he narrows his eyes in confusion. "If Dean can't hear when they yell for him then he can't hear a Wendigo in the trees or a werewolf howl; it's their way of showing Dean that he shouldn't be a hunter." Sam opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Dean knocking on Ash's door.

"Hey Docta Ba'ass." He yells over heavily thumping music that makes the floor vibrate. I hear the door unlock a moment later and look away from a very naked Ash.

"Dean, Bobby….Dean and Bobby." He says, closing the door enough to cover his naked body with one hand and sticking the other one out to rapidly spell. "++What are you guys doing here?++"

"++We need ou're 'elp++" Dean signs, jerking his head to the side towards Sam.

"++Well then I'm gonna need some pants.++" he says with a small grin, then slams the door shut.

"++Doctor Badass?++" Sam asks quietly and Dean just laughs.

++Don't ask.++" He signs and the door opens a moment later.

"++Why don't you guys come in here.++" Ash signs, then waves his arm towards his room. "++More private that way.++" I always liked Ash; he may be a little….strange…but for some reason he's always had a soft spot for Dean and if we do ever come here he tries to keep the hunters away from my Son.

"++You guy's head inside and get this whole investigation thing started; I'll go get John.++" Sam nods to me and follows Ash into the messy room.

++Don't do anything stupid.++ Dean signs with a serious expression and I roll my eyes.

++I'm not gonna knock anybody out this time I promise.++

++Good.++ He signs, making sure his hands slap together as his right hand comes down from his chin and into his left palm. He closes the door behind him and I sigh; dreading to know what John might have done to the asshole hunters.

"Just remember; you give him a hard time again and you'll have to deal with me." John says to the table full of hunters as I walk up to him and I can't help but grin as I see all the other hunters nodding their heads silently. John is famous in out little hunting community; and everyone knows what he's capable of when he's angry.

"Winchester." His head whips towards me. "Our sons are in Ash's room going over stuff; are you done here?" I ask and he grins.

"Yeah I think they got my point, didn't you boys?" he asks turning to face the hunters again.

"Yep." They all say in unison and John pats the table. "Well why don't we go on up?" he asks and I nod.

I want to shoot John in the face with my shot gun for what he told Dean to do; to kill his long lost brother if he went dark side. I'm still pissed at him…but what he just did for my Son…hell, our Son, well now I just wanna shoot him in the leg.

"So Oklahoma?" Ash asks as he types shit into his laptop.

"Yeah; see if there are any cases of house fires in nurseries around twenty two years ago." Sam says, leaning down to look at the laptop over Ash's shoulder. Dean looks over to me and narrows his eyes suspiciously.

++I didn't do anything; but John on the other hand…++ I trail off and he rolls his eyes.

++What did they do anyway?++ He asks as I move to stand next to him.

++Nothing you need to worry about.++

"One." Ash says, and I point towards the screen to make sure Dean doesn't miss this. "An Andy Gallagher in Guthrie, Oklahoma." My eyes widen; why the hell is Sam asking for that?

"Thanks Ash." John says. "Let's head out." He orders and starts to walk towards the door.

"++Wat's going on?++" Dean asks and Sam turns to face him. ++Why are you looking for nursery fires?++ Dean signs, asking the same question I have.

"++We'll tell you two on the way there ok.++" Dean looks him in the eye for a moment before nodding for them to continue. In my peripheral I see Ash throwing a piece of waded up paper at Deans back to get his attention.

++Be careful ok.++ Ash Signs, ++And email me once in a while man.++ Dean grins and nods.

++Will do Ash++

**End of chapter. I know it kind of ended shitty but I wanted to get this chapter up really quickly. Please let me know what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey people! So this chapter of Deaf Son is dedicated to spot'scrazygirl. I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story dude, but College is crazy. I hope you like this :) **

**P.S. So I originally had a different idea for this chapter, but then I re-watched episode 5 in season 2 and realized that having this chapter go in this direction would make more sense. **

**P.S.S. So this chapter takes place at the end of Episode 5 of Season 2; Simon Says. And also as a reminder, when Dean is talking verbally in Chapters not written in is point of view words are spelled wrong to embrace the deaf accent. **

"Words"= normal talking.

++Words++= sign language

"++Words++"=Signing and talking.

_Words_= thoughts

"_Words"_=Telephone conversation

**Words=**something written on paper/computer/cell phone

Chapter 5. Evil. Bobby's Pov.

I walk away from the Winchesters and Andy, past the police cars and Ambulance surrounding the crime scene where Ansen was shot, to where Dean was sitting on the curb; looking at the ground in front of him. I stop right next to him, tapping his leg with my foot lightly to get his attention.

"++You doing ok?++" I sign once his eyes are focused on me. He shrugs his shoulders once before looking back down towards the pavement. I sigh, and crouch down to sit next to him.

++I was going to shoot myself in the head++ he finally signs after a couple moments of nothing. ++I had no control over my body++ he says, turning his head to look at me.

++What are you thinking right now?++ I sign.

"++Dis psychic stuff is more dan'erous den I thought.++" he says. "++I thought…++" he trails off, not knowing what to say.

"++You thought that John was being overly paranoid.++" I answer and he shakes his head.

"No." he says loudly, looking over towards Sam and John to make sure they're occupied before continuing. ++John told me that the yellow eyed demon was building an army or something or psychics so I knew it was dangerous, but actually _seeing_ how dangerous it was…++ he trails off, dropping his hands with a thud onto his thighs. I watch him silently for a moment, thinking about what Dean could be worried about; then it hit me.

"++You're worried that Sam's gonna go dark side.++" I sign, and he nods.

++You told me that Ansen said something about the demon coming to him in dreams; making him use his anger to fuel his power.++ he signs and I nod. ++Sam's had a shitty past; who's to say that the demon won't use that to make Sam evil? I mean hell; he could be doing it right now for all we know!++ Dean's hands smack together as he signs furiously.

"++Calm down Son.++" I sooth; letting him settle down before signing again. ++You don't want Sam to know what John told you right?++ Dean's murderous look answers my question. "++Well Sam's been really secretive about this whole psychic war stuff, and I highly doubt he's going to tell us anything.++" he nods. "So what do you want to do?" I ask, making sure his eyes are fully on my lips. He turns his head away to look over towards the Winchesters; watching them for a moment as Sam finishes writing something down onto a card before handing it to Andy.

++Do everything I can to make sure he doesn't go dark side.++ he sign. I raise my hands to sign back, but I drop them back down as Sam and John walks away from Andy.

"++How did everything go?++" I ask as they walk up towards us. Sam shrugs.

"++The police are taking care of everything, but I don't know how Andy's gonna be.++" Sam says, an off look in his eye.

"Are you ok Dean?" John asks, and Dean shrugs.

"I will be." He answers, and John nods his head with a smile.

"++Since we're done here why don't we all head back to our place; try to regroup and decide what to do next?++" I ask, wanting to get away from this freaky hell hole as fast as possible. Sam nods.

"++That's a great idea.++" he answers. "++I'll go get the car started.++" he says, reaching his hand out towards John for the keys.

"I'll go make sure we have everything." John says once he sees the 'give me and my son a moment' look I give him.

"++Wat have we go'en ourselves into?++" Dean asks once the others are out of hearing range.

I try to think of some way to respond, but I honestly can't come up with an answer.

**End of chapter! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know!**

**Again sorry for the wait!**


	6. Chapter 6, Sorry for the wait!

**Authors Note: Yeah it's been a while, but what can I say, real life pulls the best of us away from the internet. I can't promise constant updates, but I can promise that I wont leave these stories unfinished. I'll end them all, eventually :) **

**READ ABOUT STORY LINE FOR THE NEXT FEW(between 3 and 6) CHAPTERS: So I'm kinda adding a little bit more conflict in here, because hell; in Supernatural there is never just ONE thing wrong with the boys, am I right? Then after some conflict is put in, a small element from episode 2x10(literally like, the first scene) and then we'll be pushing back to 2x6 for the H.H. Holmes "No Exit" episode. From there, we'll get some John-deciding-what-really-matters type stuff. After that, well let's see how we feel when it comes to episode direction while trying to get John out of the deal:) **

**Why am I telling you guys this? Because if I give you a very slight outline with specific details, then I gotta stick to it :) **

**P.S. WARNING: So during Deaf Hunter, like 2 or 3 years ago, I made a promise about keeping the fact that Dean was Bi a very side detail. Well, as of right now, I lied. At the time I didn't know there was gonna be a sequel when I made that promise. Also when re-working this story in my head, I realized that this little aspect of my story could have greater significance when it came to the struggling 'father son' relationship between Dean and John. You guys will start to see in this chapter what's going down, and I hope you guys will like where the story is headed. **

"Words"= normal talking.

++Words++= sign language

"++Words++"=Signing and talking.

_Words_= thoughts

"_Words"_=Telephone conversation

**Words=**something written on paper/computer/cell phone

Chapter 6. True Colors. Bobby's Pov.

"Beers all around?" John asks as we all sit down at a table in some rinky-dink, rundown bar in Seattle. Me, Dean and Sam all nod our heads. He taps the table with his knuckles before walking towards the counter.

It's been three weeks and two relatively short hunts since the whole 'is Sam gonna go dark side' shit happened. After meeting back at the Salvage Yard, John decided to continue hunting (the whole family business thing) while he, Sam and Dean tried to gather more information on the psychic army yellow eyes was trying to form. I knew that Dean was still freaked out, so I decided to hunt with them to give Dean moral support. John, though he didn't say anything, hated the fact that I decided to come along, but once he saw the relief on Deans face he lightened up.

"++So I was thinking maybe we could stay here for a few days.++" Sam says, leaning forward. "++Get some rest for a little while and try to find ways to get Dad out of the deal.++" Dean nods.

++That sounds like a good plan++ he signs just as John comes back to the table; holding four bottles of beer in his hands.

"I say we start out with this, then we can go to the drafts later." He passes out the beers before sitting down. "So what's the plan?" he asks. "Look for another hunt?"

John knows we're looking for a way to get him out of his deal, but he's uneasy about it. He fears that if we somehow free him from his one way ticket to hell, that something will happen to Dean. I hate to admit it, but if I was in his situation I would fear the same thing; I would rather go to hell than have Dean die because of a fucked up car wreck.

"We're going to rest for a few days." I say after taking a swig from my beer. "I saw a motel on the way here so we should probably call and see if they have two open rooms." John nods and sets his beer down on the table.

"Two next to each other right?" he asks and I nod. "Be right back." He stands up and walks towards the exit.

++Where is he going?++ Dean asks with a confused look on his face, unable to read our lips clearly due to the dim lighting.

"++He's seeing if the motel down the street has any rooms available.++" He nods.

++He's been kind of…helpful lately, hasn't he?++ I shrug, looking over to see Sam's gaze fixed on the draft selections at the bar.

++I think he's trying to do helpful things to make up for being a shitty parent in the past.++ I sign, not wanting Sam to hear me.

For a while it went under the radar, bringing Dean and Sam's laundry to the local Laundromat, getting Sam a tub of his favorite ice-cream to snack on while doing research, bringing Dean a piece of apple pie when picking up food, just little insignificant things here and there to go on unnoticed. But after a while, he began to do more and more to the point that Dean started to mention things to me when Sam and John were gone. He started acting like this when I decided to hunt with them, as if to prove to himself that he can be a good father to both Sam and Dean. I honestly can't say if Johns sudden niceness is helping Sam at all, but I know for a fact that it isn't winning him any favors for Dean.

First of all, if John really wanted to take a step in the right direction of being a father figure to Dean, he shouldn't have told him to 'kill Sammy if he goes dark side'. Second of all, he would try to learn how to sign, even just a little bit, to be able to speak to his son in his language. And finally, he'd actually try to learn about _who_ Dean really is; hell, the only reason John knows Dean loves apple pie is because I mentioned it to him. John doesn't know what his favorite color is (green), what his favorite beer is (Oberon), that his favorite TV show is Doctor Sexy MD (Dean's crush on Doctor Sexy is borderline fan-girlish, and it's hilarious to see) or the fact that Dean is Bisexual (I'm really scared about how John will react to that one).

The point is, he doesn't know shit about his son; he hasn't even really made an effort to know Dean on a personal level. John bases his knowledge of Dean from when Dean was four years old, and images he created in his head as he lived his life believing his son was dead.

"Benny?!" Dean's shocked voice pulls me from my thoughts, and I widen my eyes at the sight of the familiar tall man.

"++I saw you from over there.++" Benny says with a strong southern accent; his sign language slow and rusty. "++And I wanted to come and see ya .++"

"++Wat are ou doing in Seattle?++" Dean asks, and Benny shrugs. Out of the corner of my eye I see John coming back into the bar.

"++I opened up a diner.++" he signs, then rubs the back of his neck nervously. He looks over towards me and gives me a small, hesitant, smile. "Good to see you Bobby." I sit back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest.

"I wish I could say the same thing son." His smile dies down, and Dean reaches forward to punch me in the arm.

"Bobby." He says warningly, and Benny laughs.

"++I kind of deserve it.++" Dean rolls his eyes. "++So are you guys hunting or…?++" he trails off.

++Resting++ Dean signs. Dean and Benny just look at each other for a few moments before Dean looks over towards the Winchesters with an apologetic smile.

"++Benny, dis is my brother Sam.++" he says, pointing towards Sam after quickly finger spelling his name. "++And dis is my birt father John++" Benny's eyes widen as Sam and John nod their greetings.

"++How did you end up finding them?++ Benny asks, and Dean shrugs.

"++Long story++" Benny bites his lip nervously.

++Do you maybe…wanna catch up a bit?++ he signs, wanting this part of the conversation to be solely between him and Dean. Dean looks to me with a questioning look and I shrug. Dean rubs the back of his neck nervously for a moment before nodding.

"++I'll be back la'er k?++" Dean tells John and Sam as he stands up, knowing I've been following along closely since Benny first stepped up to the table. It looks like John wants to protest, but Sam beats him to it.

"++Go and catch up with your friend man++" He says with a smile, and Dean smiles at him before walking with Benny to a more private end of the bar.

"So why do I get the feeling that they're more than friends?" Sam asks, grabbing his beer from the table and bringing it to his lips. I roll my eyes as I sit forward.

"Benny is Deans ex-boyfriend." Sam spits his beer out all over the table, and Johns eyes widen.

"Wait." Sam chokes out, beating his chest with his fist. "Dean's gay?" I snort a laugh.

"No he's Bisexual."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Sam asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. I shrug.

"I don't think he saw a reason to tell you guys right away, hell it took me a year to find out he was Bi." I take a small sip of my beer. "Fuck, when I found out he was scared that I'd run him out of the salvage yard with my shot gun or something. It took me a good hour to reassure him that I didn't give a shit if he liked to bump uglies with men or women, as long as he was happy. " Sam processes the information for a moment before nodding as he grabs some napkins to wipe up the table.

"So I guess I'll need to point out men and women to Dean from now on then." Sam states with a small smile, and I can't help but feel momentary relief at Sam acceptance; but that happy feeling is crushed instantly when looking at John. Anger and disgust cloud his eyes as he tightens his grip on his beer.

_We've got a problem._


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hey! Thank you guys for still reading this story even though it took me a while to update the last chapter; I was surprised by the numbers of people still reading/reviewing this story You all rule!**

**Now without further ado, here is the next chapter. It takes place directly after chapter 6 ended so here comes the storm people!**

**P.S. Remember, stories in Dean's point of view will not have the deaf accent written in when he talks because he doesn't know what he sounds like!**

Chapter 7. Comfort in unlikely places. Dean's Pov.

"++Wow++" Benny signs, leaning back in his chair. I nod my head, and give him a small smile. "++So you're ok right?++" He asks worriedly.

++Yeah, the Demon made me good as new.++ I sign, not wanting to use my voice. I can tell from the vibration in my seat that the music is pretty loud here, and I don't want to try and guess how loud I should yell for Benny to hear my voice. ++So pretty much we've all been hunting things while trying to find a way for John to get out of his deal++. He puckers his lips a little, probably whistling at the information I just gave him.

"++That's a lot more exciting than what I've been up to++ I roll my eyes.

++Hey you opened up a diner in a place where no one knew who the fuck you were, that's pretty intense Benny++.

"++I won people over with my awesome pie."++ I laugh at his smug smile.

++Damn I miss your pie.++ he rolls his eyes.

"++Pie Addict.++" he looks at me for a moment, before leaning forward. "++I miss you Dean.++" I sigh. "++And I still feel like shit-++" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

++It's in the past Benny; you dumped my sorry ass, I cried and ate ice-cream with Doctor Sexy Marathons, and we both went on with our lives. End of story.++" he looks down guilty. ++I understood why you did it.++ I sign once he looks back up, forcing a small smile onto my face. ++And I think deep down, I was glad you did it. You're safer without me.++ he gives me a pointed look.

++Before I met you I was kidnapped by hungry vampires; being with you couldn't have brought worse danger.++ he says and I roll my eyes.

++You don't know what's out there++ he points to me, and I groan. ++Ok I guess I kinda taught you about everything that's out there.++ he laughs.

"++But anyway++" he signs, "++I was wondering if we could maybe…you know…be friends or something.++ I rub the back of my neck nervously as I try to formulate an answer, but before I can come up with anything I see John glaring at me from the other side of the bar.

"Fuck." I say as Benny waves his hand in my face.

"++What's wrong?++" he asks, and I point towards John. Benny turns to look in Johns directions for a moment before turning back to me, a nervous look on his face. "++That doesn't look good…++" he trails off as I watch John stand up from his chair and walk out of the bar. _God damn it_ I think to myself as I find myself jumping up from my chair and rushing after him.

"John!" I call out once I'm outside, feeling the vibration in my throat as I yell. He turns around to face me angrily. "What's wrong?" He starts talking; using angry gestures to try and make me understand, but I can't read his lips due to the light. "What?" I jump back as I feel a hand lay on my shoulder, and sigh in relief when I see Bobby. ++What is he saying?++ he gives me a sad look before translating.

"++He's saying 'What the fuck is wrong with you? How can you be a fucking…++" he trails off, and I know it's because he doesn't want to call me a 'fag'.

"++Why does it matter?++" I ask, looking John square in the eye as I sign. "++How does me liking guys affect you?++" He turns to Bobby, and I can make out the words 'tell him'. From there I lose it.

"Hey I'm right the fuck here!" I yell as I step forward to grab onto his shoulder; forcing him to turn to face me. "So I'm fucking Bi, why does it fucking matter to you?!" I look over Johns shoulder to see Bobby signing as John yells in my face.

++It's fucking unnatural!++ Bobby translates.

"We deal with the unnatural every day, are you saying that I'm evil now?" He doesn't say anything, and I laugh humorlessly. "Oh that's fucking rich, coming from the asshole who told me to kill Sam if things got too he-" I'm cut off by the sight of Bobby frantically waving his arms around to stop me from talking. He points behind me, and my stomach drops as I turn around to see Sam standing there next to Benny. "Sam." He shakes his head at me before moving forward towards John. I take a step back to let them at it, watching as Sam and John start yelling at each other.

++Dean?++ Benny asks once he's in my line of vision. ++Are you ok?++ he asks, and I shake my head.

++I'm just so fucking pissed off.++ he nods his head in understanding as my Bobby walks over towards us.

"++Let's get out of here.++" He says, and it's then that I notice that he had both of our bags strapped over his shoulder.

++What about Sam?++ He shakes his head.

"++You are my sole concern right now, and I'm not going to have you be around John after he pulled something like that++" I want to protest, but the look on his face leaves no room for argument.

++Where?++ I ask. Benny waves his hand between us to get our attention.

"++There's a Holiday Inn ten minutes from my place; let me drive you guys there.++" I'm about to sign that he didn't need to do that, but Bobby answered before I could.

"++That would be great Benny.++" I turn to look at Sam and John, watching them yelling in each other's faces; oblivious to the world around them. Thank god no one's out here right now. "++Sam needs this right now Dean. He needs to put John in his place after all the bullshit he's pulled. Hell, I was about to punch him in the face before Sam came out.++" I nod my head with a sigh. ++We'll get a room with three beds to Sam meet us there++

++That would be great.++ I answer before we walk over to Benny's car. As Bobby loads are crap into the trunk, Benny puts his hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"++I am so sorry Dean.++" he says, his eyes filled with sadness. I give him a small, sad, smile before opening the back door.

As Benny drives away I turn around in my seat to watch Sam and John; watching them get smaller and smaller as we pull out onto the road and into the night.

**End of chapter! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
